Field of the Invention
A multilayer temperature control shell for a corrosion test chamber to control the temperature within the interior of the corrosion test chamber.
Description of the Prior Art
Various specimens or workpieces are exposed to accelerated corrosion conditions controlled test chambers to determine the effective life span or duration of utility of such products. These tests commonly include testing with water or a saline solution to simulate a salt load such as when salt is applied to a roadway to treat snow and ice conditions during winter weather and/or acids. In addition, temperature may be varied within the test chamber as well as predetermined or variable relative humidity and/or a predetermined or variable salinity content to test the specimens. A controller is generally connected to a heater, fluid source such as water saline solution, oil or air and one or more temperature and humidity sensors disposed within the test chamber in order to control internal environment of the test chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,951,802 describes a test chamber typical of the prior art.
More pertinent to the instant invention a number of prior art documents are directed to various heat transfer/insulation techniques are disclosed in the following references.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,907 shows a heat conductor disposed between a heat sink and electronic parts mounted on a printed circuit board. The heat conductor is layered by a heat conductive layer, made of silicone gel with alumina as a heat conductive filler dispersed therein and an adhesive layer. The adhesive layer consists of a hot melt layer, with alumina as a heat conductive filler dispersed therein, and a heat resistant film, to facilitate formation of the hot melt layer, adhered to the heat conductive layer on one face of the heat resistant film.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,716 describes a liquid crystal polyester resin composition comprising a liquid crystal polyester, aluminum powders, flakes and/or fibers, and titanium oxide and/or talc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,620 relates to a heat energy exchange medium incorporated in an energy exchange device for transferring heat and moisture between two airstreams in an air supply system. The exchange medium is aluminum having a coating of hydrated calcium and aluminum oxides or hydroxides to render its heat transfer surfaces capable of exchanging latent as well as sensible heat energy. The aluminum forms a conversion coating portion comprising an hydrated calcium aluminate next to the aluminum surface which, in turn, secures the insoluble gel-like precipitate coating portion of hydrated calcium and aluminum oxides or hydroxides thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,337,121 relates to a sound proofing and heat insulation mat comprising a sheet of insulation material, a thin aluminum foil mounted on the insulation sheet and a thin metal sheet layer covering pipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,579 shows a heat-conductive sheet used for the transfer of heat from a heat generating device to heat a sink member mounted thereon by intervening therebetween. The heat-conductive sheet is a laminar body comprising an aluminum foil and a layer of a gel-like composite material consisting of a cured organopolysiloxane as the matrix phase and inorganic heat-conductive particles as the dispersed phase in the matrix.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,981 relates to an electric heating unit attached to the rear surface of a mirror to reduce the formation of condensation on the mirror surface including a moisture resistant low heat conductivity heat barrier formed of a layer of closed cell plastic foam, a length of insulated low resistance heater wire mounted on the surface of the foam layer and connected to a voltage source, an aluminum foil covering the heater wire and the surface of the foam layer and adhesively connected thereto, an adhesive layer covering the outer surface of the aluminum foil, and a peel-off backing covering the adhesive layer to permit attachment of the heater unit to a mirror when backing is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,972 relates to a salt spray test chamber comprises a floor element, plurality of side wall elements and a roof or lid element, pivotal means including a pair of hydraulic cylinders and for opening the lid and side doors. The elements are arranged to form an enclosed chamber the interior of which supports one or more spray nozzles which form a continuous fog that contacts the exposed surface of the articles being tested.
The outer shell may be formed of sheet synthetic resinous material or sheet metallic material, a relatively thick insulative lining, of fiberglass or similar material contacts the inner surface of the external shell. The inner surface of the lining is covered by an electrically conductive heating/cooling blanket. The inner layer of the blanket is coated with an adhesive layer upon which, in turn, a lining of non-corrosive steel is placed. A second protective layer of inert synthetic resinous material may be used as a final layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,342,046 discloses a second tank to accommodate a sample to be tested disposed within a first tank. A heat conducting member is disposed such that one end of the heat conducting member is positioned in the gas inside the first or second tank and the other end is positioned in the humidifying water contained in the humidifier. The heat conducting member is made of material having higher thermal conductivity than that of gas inside the first or second tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,522 describes a humidity testing apparatus comprising a test chamber with external heaters for superheating steam and preventing condensation in the testing zone. The test chamber is divided into an upper humidity testing section and lower condensate collection and removal section by a horizontal heating plate extending from the back wall to a front edge adjacent to and spaced apart from the front of the test chamber, the heating plate extending from one sidewall to the opposing sidewall of the chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,791 shows an apparatus for simulating the effects of extended outdoor weathering on paint, plastics, textiles, and other surfaces and samples including the effects of light, humidity, condensation, heat and/or atmospheric pollutants. The apparatus includes a closed chamber, sample holders inside the chamber and around the outside wall and partially isolating the space between the sample and the outside wall to maintain the temperature therein below, but close to, the chamber interior temperature and above the ambient temperature outside the wall while having what is functionally the same moisture and pollutant content throughout the chamber, including the partially isolated space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,428 relates to a thermally conductive filler and resin composition including metallic powders or flakes of aluminum, copper, bronze or brass and fiberous material added to the resin composition to provide a thermally conductive resin.
US 2010/0218912 discloses a method of subterranean ground heat exchange comprising the steps of flowing a fluid medium through an underground casing such that thermal energy is conducted through a wall of the casing. The wall of the wall is a composite wall formed from a thermosetting plastic composition and a reinforcing fiber material wherein: (a) the reinforcing fiber material is fiberglass, carbon fiber, or a combination thereof: (b) the thermosetting plastic composition from which the composite wall is formed includes an amount of a thermal conductivity enhancing additive is aluminum flake, aluminum powder, aluminum oxide, aluminum nitrate, silicone carbide, Raney nickel, silver-coated copper, or a combination thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,794,030 relates to a heat conductive sheet including a substrate and a heat conductive resin layer applied to at least one surface of the substrate wherein the heat conductive resin layer contains a binder resin and a heat conductive filler dispersed in the binder resin.
Additional examples of the prior art are found in the following documents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,274,541; 2,405,532; 2,521,921; 2,669,865; 2,766,624; 2,897,060; 3,131,029; 3,163,497; 3,488,681; 3,542,517; 4,069,019; 4,114,813; 4,357,499; 4,770,031; 6,108,489; 6,215,110; 6,220,523; 7,021,372; 7,320,245; 8,288,689; 8,723,535; 8,888,976; US 2015/0047807 and US 2015/0184055.
While various elements, in part, similar to some components of the instant invention are known, the combination of structural elements are neither thought nor suggested.